Say Goodnight, Little Wights
by ladyelainemalfoy
Summary: Jean and Richard Granger were babysitting their grandchildren. They got roped in to telling a bedtime story by little Lily Potter, only the story wasn't the normal muggle story despite the storyteller being a muggle. There were more twist than any of the kids expected.


"James, Scorpius, Lyra, Rose, Albus, Hugo, Leo, Lily! Come down this instant, its way past your bed time, children!" Dr. Richard Granger called from the second floor landing of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, hands on his hips with a stern look on his face. He had been calling them thrice now but he had heard no response other than the high-pitched giggles from the playroom on the third floor.  
"Really, what's so fun in that room that they hadn't heard me call them yet?" He asked annoyed as his wife approached him and touched his forehead, smoothing the creases of his furrowed brows. She kissed his cheek and smiled warmly at him as she pulled back.

"Patience, love. Its very rare that they don't have any set of parents babysitting them so this is a luxury for the kids." She explained to him just as five set of light footsteps echoed through the hall from upstairs followed by two set of lighter ones, clearly belonging to the youngest of the group.

Jean Granger raised an eyebrow and shot her husband a smug smirk as one-by-one her grandchildren emerged at the top stair and trickled down to the second floor, all dressed in their nightgowns and ready for bed. They had been given two hours after dinner to play- an hour longer than they would be given if any of the children's parents were there.

"Gramma Jean, why's Grampa Richard frowning?" Little Lily asked when she had at least reached the bottom stairs and hugged Jean's leg, a sign that she wanted to be carried. The old woman scooped her up with a kind smile to the youngest girl.

"Grampa isn't very happy with you lot because you weren't using your listening ears, sweets," Jean explained carefully, touching the girl's ears teasingly and was rewarded with a sweet giggle from the girl.

"That's right, baby girl. But I won't be frowning anymore if you go to your bed and let me tuck you in." Richard quickly let his face relax to a smile. No one could get past Lily's charm after all. The statement was a warning and a reward for all the children knew that if Grampa Richard wasn't frowning then he'll be more agreeable to tell a story.

The kids scrambled to their beds, the older boys, James and Scorpius, got the top bunks of the restructured nursery room especially made for nights like this. Lily wiggled her bottom as Jean laughingly eased her down and watched her climb to her small bed that she shared with Rose and Lyra, while Leo shared the other lower bunk with Albus and Hugo.

One-by-one, Jean and Richard tucked the kids on their beds and kissed them goodnight. They shut the lights and turned the night-light on. The couple made their way towards the door and turned back slightly to swipe another fond look on the children.

But one kid wasn't closing her eyes anytime soon. Bright green eyes stared at them as little Lily's lips turned upward to a sleepy smile. "Can you tell a story, Gramma Jean, Grampa Richard? Mummy always reads us one." This being the first time Lily had ever slept without her parents, Jean could understand the request. She smiled fondly at the little girl as she glanced at her husband on the corner of her eyes. He was clearly succumbing to the girl's charm.

"Of course, dear." Jean replied as she took the rocking chair on the corner of the room while Richard kissed Lily's hair and Jean's cheek before he made his way out of the nursery. He could read stories very well but Jean could tell them in the most amazing manner.

As if on cue, the other kids blinked their eyes open, James and Scorpius, took a sitting position on their bunks when the door shut. Chuckling, Jean hid it with her hand. "You lot are the worse kind. But just one story, alright? Then I want to see you all sleeping after." Her tone was soft but stern as she caught each of the children's gazes. She might be gentler in her rules but there were times she was strict and the kid knew better than to cross her.

With the children's nods of agreement to her deal, Jean breathed in deeply as her eyes glazed a little, preparing for her story.

-  
"You're working very hard, my dear," Hermione commented as she wiped her hands on her white apron and tucked a stray lock behind her eyes to her husband. A tired and worried look graced her face as she approached man hunched on the table, working on a piece of leather to make the last pair of shoes. It was the very last pair he could make for they had no money left to buy any more leather nor to buy any bread. Their business wasn't booming enough for the two of them, and the last pair of shoes was bought a month ago. The money they had earned was barely keeping them alive.

"Just a moment, love. I'll be off to bed soon." Draco replied back, his eyes never leaving his work as he kept his wand hand still and concentrated on cutting the leather. It was late and he was very tired. Once upon a time, he had been very well off, who came from a long line of wealthy purebloods. But that had been a very long time ago. He had long since turned his back on that money when he fell in love with a muggle-born whom he had been taught to hate. He was disowned and he had to learn how to feed himself, to work and to make ends meet. But with Hermione on his side, Draco felt he could do anything. He only prayed this would be enough to keep them alive.

Hermione nodded and kissed her husband's cheek with warmth and love. She was very gentle for she knew how hard it was for him to keep them alive. She wanted to help him but she had been disowned too. Not by her parents but by her friends. She loved Draco with all her heart but her best friends and the whoel wizarding world behind them couldn't accept their relationship. They chose to live in a secluded wizarding village where people who lived there could barely give a damn on the happenings in London and had welcomed them warmly. Still, their loving arms weren't able to keep them alive.

She cast another glance at her husband and let out a small sigh. It pained her heart to see him working so hard and she couldn't do anything to help him. Her job at the town library wasn't helping and besides, helping him would simply hurt his pride. It would break into pieces she knew and she didn't have the heart to do it. Hermione was very proud of Draco nonetheless.

It was a moment when then bed shifted under the added weight of her husband. She kept her back to his side as she felt his hand snaking to her waist and pulling her to his chest. Draco dropped a loving kiss on her temple and murmured the three words Hermione never dreamed he knew when they were children. "I love you," he whispered then drifted off to sleep. As long as they love each other, Hermione knew it wasn't the end of the world.

-  
As the couple slept peacefully with nothing but hope and love for each other, a small pop announched quietly the entrance of another magical creature in their house. Two very loyal house elves appeared out of thin air and glanced towards the sleeping couple.

"Dobby is sure we shoulds do this?" Winky, the female house elf, whispered to her companion. She was worried that they would be caught and punished. Although she was a free elf now- which was something that she sometimes still think as her ultimate punishment- Winky worried that every wrong move must be punished physically. Though she knew that Hermione wouldn't let her do that. The young witch had once been very kind and understanding to her that Winky had vowed loyalty to her.

"Dobby is very sures of it. Winky must not thinks twice. We must helps Mister Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger." Dobby told the female elf with a warning on his tone. He might not have many fond memories of his former young master but being with Hermione made him good in his eyes. Plus, he was told that they should help the couple by someone he was very loyal to.

"If you says so," Winky relented, casting another glance at the sleeping couple. They barely stirred from their sleep. She turned her attention on the cut leather on the work table as Dobby climbed it and took note of every item to make the shoes.

He gave Winky a definitive nod and with the snap of their fingers, the leather, the needles and string, the scissors and the other things on the table needed to make the shoe came to life. Another snap of their fingers and the shoe-making process was on its way to completion. It wasn't very long before they finished. Dobby hopped from the table and took Winky's hand. "We is done here." He glanced at the sleeping couple before they apparated with another small pop. They left a shining pair of leather shoes on their wake.

The sheets shifted and a loud yawn interrupted Jean from her story-telling. Her brown eyes lost its glazed look and turned her grandchildren. James and Scorpius were lying down on their stomach, their blankets covering their waist below. Leo was snuggled on Albus's side while lay on his stomach and Rose and Lyra kept a comforting and protective arm on Lily's belly.

Jean stood from the chair and tucked James and Scorpius, careful not to disturbed their sleeping forms. She dropped a loving kiss on their foreheads before moving on to Leo, Hugo and Albus, doing the same to them. She reached the next bed and dropped a kiss to each of the girls' foreheads.

Lily's eyes blinked drowsily as she smiled softly at the old woman. "Love you, Gramma Jean." She whispered before her eyes shut and a soft sigh indicated her falling asleep.

"Love you too, pumpkin." Jean replied in a soft murmur as she straighten herself and strode to the door. Quietly, she closed the nursery door behind her as a pair of huge arms snaked around her waist.

Her husband's lips touched hers and pulled back with a loving smile. "Since when did you know so much about house elves, my love?" He asked her a light teasing manner as Jean pulled back from his embrace and head towards the stairs.

Six pairs of footsteps echoed softly announcing the arrival of the children's parents. She threw a teasing glance at her husband while she slowly descended. Her daughter met her eyes as she entered the hall from the foyer and with a smile, Jean turned back to her husband when they reached the first floor.

"I'm the mother of the brightest witch of her age. Its bound to rub off on me sometime," she said with a shrug that caused her daughter to blush and the group before them to cast the older couple a confused and amused looks.


End file.
